Midnight Surprise
by Always Angel 87
Summary: Spike surprises Buffy after a long night of patroling
1. Chapter 1

OOOf! Buffy fell to the ground with the wind knocked out of her. With a fierce growl the vampire lunged at her. She guickly rolled out of the way and jumped to her feet, landing in a fighting stance. The vampire rushed at her and she met him with a punch in the face and a swift kick in the stomach. He fell to the ground and without a moments hesitation she plunged her stake into his chest. She quickly dusted her clothes off and walked the rest of the way home. She trudged up the front steps,unlocked the door,and pushed it open. When she stepped inside she was greeted by silence. Dawn was at a friends house and she couldn't remember where the others had gone off to,but at the moment she didn't care. All she wanted to do was take a long hot bath and fall into bed. She slowly walked upstairs.Her tired muscles screaming in protest. She was sick of her daily routine,work all day and patrol all night. If she kept this up it was gonna kill her. Not that the others wouldn't bring her back if it did kill her. It was what they did. Hell, she should be used to it by now. But she didn't want to think about that right now. All she wanted to think about was the hot bath she was about to take. She turned the knob on the door and pushed it open. What she saw in the bathroom made her breath catch in her throat. There were candles everywhere and the tub had been filled to the brim with water and bubbles had been poured in. She looked at the sink and found a note.

Slayer,

Knew you had a long day . Thought this might help you relax.

Spike

She put the note down,walked over to the tub, and stuck her hand in. The water was still very warm. He must have done this right before she came home. She shut the door and quickly got out of her clothes. She slid into the tub and sighed. The water was soothing to her sore muscles. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the side of the tub.

She didn't understand why Spike was doing all these things like this for her. One minute they hated each other and the next they didn't. It had her puzzled. But what had her puzzled the most was the fact that she liked being with him. But so far she had no idea why.

She sensed his presence before he opened the door. He stood silently in the door way watching her. "Hello Spike." She said softly. She heard him walk across the room and bend down next to the tub. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into his blue ones. " Thanks for this" she whispered. He nodded and ran his fingers through her hair. She reached up and took his hand into her own. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She sighed, wraped her arms around his neck, and pulled him into the tub.


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy stood at the bathroom mirror with a towel wrapped around her brushing her hair. The bath with Spike had been nice. Just what she had needed after a long night of patroling. Lately he had been doing all kinds of little things for her and she loved him for it. Wait, did she just think that she loved Spike? She couldn't love Spike, he was a vampire! Ok ok Angel had been a vampire but he was differant he had a soul.The only thing Spike had was the damn chip the initiative had shoved into his brain. That was the whole reason he was acting the way he was, becasue of the chip.

The annoying little voice in the back of her mind told her that the chip had nothing to do with his behaviour. The only thing it did was keep him from harming humans. And besides, Angel was only good because the soul made him want to do good. On his own he was a monster. Spike was acting the way he was on his own with out a soul. That made him a hell of a lot differant than Angel. She shook her head to shut the little voice up. She didn't need thoughts of Angel to confuse her even more.

Spike's actions towards her lately had her confused. When he first came to Sunnydale he had hated her with a passion and had tried to kill her numerous times. But now he said he loved her. The thing that had her even more stumped was that she believed him. There was just something about the way he looked at her that made her believe he actually loved her. Spike was in love with her and there was nothing she could do about it. She just had to accept it. The thing that had her really going crazy trying to figure out was, that no matter how hard she tried to deny it,she was in love with him too.


End file.
